Kisah Lee Hyukjae
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: ini adalah sepenggal kisah tentang perjalanan hidup seorang Lee Hyukjae. #aseeeek. Bad Summary. HaeHyuk couple. NO EDIT! baca aja yuk. kalo mau repiyu,, repiyu yaaaah.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Kisah Lee Hyukjae

Rate : M+

Genre : Gax tau genrenya apa.. :3

Pair : HaeHyuk

Disc : HaeHyuk punya polarois, HaeHyuk juga punya SM, ortunya, dan Super Junior, kalo mau ngeklaim, klaim aja. saya hanya mengklaim KyuMin aja.. #digamparJoyers

Warning : TYPO Berserakan, No edit, Bahasa FULGAR, bahasa gax sesuai EYD, INI HANYA CERITA, mian kalo ada yang tersinggung.

Taraaaaa.. saya kepikiran ini setelah dikirimin temen saya link video yadong yaoi. Dan sepertinya ini pantes bila dibuat HaeHyuk. Mian kalo garing, mian kalo tersinggung, mian kalo ceritanya jelek. Cha,, baca aja yuk.. gax usah banyak bacot lagi.

Chapter 1

**Kisah Lee Hyukjae**

Aku Lee Hyukjae. Aku adalah pelatih dancer di salah satu sekolah seni di Seoul. Dulu aku adalah namja stright. Aku mudah sekali mendapatkan yeoja, bahkan mudah sekali meniduri yeoja – yeoja itu. Bukannya aku pamer, memang tubuhku yang proporsional mampu menarik perhatian para yeoja. Ditambah lagi sixpack yang aku miliki sekarang ini. Jangan lupakan kejantananku yang bisa menyaingi sebuah botol air meneral ketika sedang menegang. Sampai suatu ketika, ada kejadian yang membuatku berubah haluan.

Berawal dari sebuah chatting. Aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang ingin mengajakku threesome dengan pacarnya. Awalnya aku berpikir dua kali. Tapi sedetik kemudian, aku memutuskan menerima ajakan itu. Apa salahnya melakukan threesome dengan orang lain. Toh aku juga sering melakukan sex party dengan teman – temanku. Aku di undang ke rumah namja itu.

Tak ku sangka, ternyata pacar namja itu adalah seorang namja juga. Dia gay. Aku kaget bukan main. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah mengiyakan ajakan itu. Tak enak hati aku kabur begitu saja. Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti permainan itu.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku tak bisa tidur. Aku selalu terbayang kejadian itu. Aku tak bisa melupakan jilatan, hisapan, dan kocokan kedua namja yang membuatku berubah itu. Suatu ketika, aku memberanikan diri untuk menelpon namja itu dan aku katakan bahwa aku menginginkan disentuh olehnya dan namjanya. Bak bagaikan mendapat jackpot, namja itu mengiyakan tawaranku. Akhirnya setelah mengatur jadwal, aku kembali bermain sex dengan kedua namja itu.

Sejak saat itu, hubanganku dengan yeoja mulai berkurang secara perlahan. Ini adalah pengalaman yang ingin aku ceritakan saat aku berada di fitness center di Seoul. Hari itu aku berlatih seperti biasa. Aku hanya ingin menjaga sixpack yang telah ku bentuk susah payah selama 3 tahun lalu.

Seperti biasa aku melakukan pemanasan dulu, lalu aku langsung menuju sepeda statis untuk permulaan. Tak sengaja aku melihat sekitar, dan ku lihat ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku dari jauh. Tak ku hiraukan namja itu. Aku kembali asyik mengayuh sepeda ku.

Tiba – tiba, namja itu menghampiriku dan menaiki sepeda statis yang ada disebalahku. Sontak aku terkejut dibuatnya. Namja itu sangat tampan. Wajahnya putih, senyumnya sangat menawan. Tapi terlihat dari lika liku tubuhnya, dia seperti anak kecil. Dia tak lebih tinggi dariku. Dia kembali tersenyum dan kali ini, aku membalasnya. Sejenak kami tenggelam dalam obrolan ringan tanpa menghentikan ayuhan kami pada sepeda statis.

"annyeong." Sapanya.

"annyeong." Balasku sekenanya.

"member baru ya? Kenalkan. Nan Donghae imnida." Tanyanya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"ani. Aku sudah hampir dua tahun disini. Tapi aku lebih sering berlatih saat sore. Nan Hyukjae imnida."

"wah. Pantas saja." Jawabnya singkat. Tak sengaja aku melihat dari ekor mataku, dia memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di clanaku.

"waeyo?"

"ani. Hanya memujimu. Badanmu bagus untuk seumuranmu." Pujinya.

"gomawo. Kaupun sama."

Kami pun akhirnya asyik mengobrol. Namja itu bernama Lee Donghae, seorang barista di salah satu cafe terkenal di Seoul. Setiap pagi dia datang ke tempat fitness ini. Lalu malamnya dia bekerja di cafe. Kami banyak bertukar cerita, mulai dari keseharian, pekerjaan, keluarga, mantan pacar, hingga ke arah seksual. Dari obrolan itu, kami langsung conect. Setengah mengecilkan suara, kami mulai bercerita tentang pengalaman sex kami. Ternyata kita sama. Pantas saja dari tadi dia memperhatikan dengan lekat tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku tahu dia menginginkan ku. Pikiran jahilku muncul. Aku ingin menggodanya.

"hey, dari tadi kau memandangiku lekat sekali."

"eeh? A aaniyo." Agak sedikit tergagap, Donghae menjawabnya. Mungkin dia kaget aku memergokinya.

"hahaha. Mengakulah."

"heuh. Ketahuan ya. Hehehe. Ne. Aku dari tadi mengamatimu. Kau boleh juga. Sepertinya yang ada dibalik situ boleh juga." Kata Donghae sambil menunjuk arah selakanganku dengan ekor matanya.

"kau ingin ini?" kataku sambil menggodanya, mengelus elus pelan selakanganku.

"shit. Kau membuatku horny sekarang, Hyuk. Fuck. Kau membuat penisku berontak sekarang." Katanya frustasi.

"hahahaha. Mau ku bantu menuntaskannya?" godaku lagi.

"tentu saja pabbo. Kau yang membuatku horny. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang." Katanya pelan, namun tetap ada nada frustasi dari kata – kata itu.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu mari kita selesaikan ini. Aku tak sabar ingin mencicipi penismu yang sudah turn on itu." Bisik ku seduktif di telinganya.

Segera Donghae bangkit dan membawaku ke kamar mandi. Kebetulan dikamar mandi sedang sepi. Dengan kasar Donghae memasukkanku ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet itu dan menguncinya. Dengan kasar pula dia membuka celananya dan menyembul lah penis Donghae yang gemuk, panjang, dan dikelilingi urat – urat yang keras. "hell. Ini baru penis yang aku pengen." Batinku. Entah dorongan setan apa, aku langsung menggenggamnya. Mengelusnya pelan.

"oooooh.. come on Hyuuk,, aaaah."

"kau tak sabaran sekali Hae –ya."

"Hyukieeeeh~,, jaa aaah ngaan menggodaa aah kuuuh." Katanya terbata – bata keenakan dengan sentuhanku.

"Hae, penismu sungguh besar, panjang, dan berurat. Apa kau sering melatihnya?" tanyaku seduktif sambil menjilati ujung kepala junior itu.

"hell. Shiit. Kau membuatku jadi tambah horny pabbo. Cepatlah."

"kkkkkkkk." Aku terkikik geli melihat tingkah Donghae saat menahan horny nya. "arraseo Hae. Kau diamlah. Ikuti saja permainanku."

Aku mulai mengocok pelan penis Donghae. Menjilatinya dari ujung kepala hingga pangkal batangnya. Tak lupa ku mainkan twinsball yang menggantung indah minta dimanjakan.

"aaaaah,, Hyukiee~ more Hyukie,, aaaaah,,, yeeeaaaach." Rancau Donghae tak jelas.

"eeeeeemb." Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman biasa. Tak nampak memang. Karena aku sedang mengulum Hae junior. Sungguh itu sangat nikmat. Pas sekali dimulutku.

"aaaaah.. faster babeeeh~." Pinta Donghae.

"as your wish babeh~" jawabku semangat.

Aku memaju mundurkan kepalaku lebih cepat. Tak lupa tangan kiriku memainkan twinsball Donghae dan tangan kanan ku mengocok junior yang tak muat di mulutku.

"aaaaah.. Hyuk eeeeh iieee.. a aaaku~ aah.. maaau kee aaah luaaar~.

"keluarkan saja Hae. Aku akan menampungnya dimulutku." Jawabku lantang.

Aku makin mempercepat kocokanku. Tak lama kemuadian, aku merasakan ada yang berdenyut di mulutku.

"aaaaah,, HYUKIE~"

CROOOT  
CROOOT  
CROOOT

Cairan kental berwarna putih dan berbau anyir menyembur di mulutku. Aku meneguknya perlahan. Sengaja aku tak menghabiskannya karena aku ingin berbagi dengan Donghae. Aku meringsut(?) berdiri menyejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahDonghae. Lalu aku menciumnya. Perlahan tapi pasti. Lumatan – lumatan kecil kami lakukan.

Ku gigit bibir atas Donghae agar aku memiliki akses untuk masuk. Dan benar saja, Donghae lalu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkankanku mengabsen semua yang ada di dalamnya. Tak lupa aku tuangkan cairang yang tadi ada di mulutku. Donghae menelannya dengan sangat pelan sambil terus melumat bibirku. Tak ayal, saliva kami juga saling bertukar. Saat Doghae melepas pagutan kami, ada saliva yang sedikit menetes dari ujung bibir ku dan bibir Donghae.

"nikmat? Eeum?" tanyaku menggoda.

"sungguh luar biasa. Tapi sayang aku belum sempat merasakan penismu yang besar ini Hyukie." Jawab Donghae sambil menggerayangi selangkanganku.

"nanti kita teruskan Hae. Aku harus mengajar setelah ini. Kau bisa menghubungiku nanti." Aku keluar dari toilet dan menuju tempat tas dan barang – barangku aku titipkan.

Setelah berbenah dan membersihkan diri, Donghae menyusulku ke depan.

"arraseo. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Kata donghae sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"oke. Aku pergi dulu. Bye~."

"bye~."

*Skip Time*

Saat ini aku sedang mengajar dance. Donghae mengirimi ku pesan. Aku terkikik membaca pesan itu.

_**From : 08xxxxxxxxxx (gax tau nomernya karena baru sms. Jadi belum di save)**_

_**Hyukie, nan Doghae imnida. Hey, aku ingin berdoa semoga cepat malam. Biar aku bisa menikmati kuluman dan jilatanmu pada penisku yang besar dan berurat ini. Aaah~ aku juga ingin menikmati penismu juga. Aku yakin penismu tak lebh besar dari penisku. Uuuh~ dan lagi, aku juga ingin menikmati hole sempitmu yang berwarna pnk dan berkedut minta diisi penisku.. uuuuh~ pasti sangat sempit dan nikmat.**_

Aku balas sms Donghae.

_**To : 08xxxxxxxxxx (belum di save sama Hyukjae)**_

_**Yaaak, Hae,, kau membuatku horny sekarang. Uh, aku harus menuntaskan ini segera. Aku juga tak sabar kau masuki hae. Pasti sangat sempit dan aku yakin hole ku akan menjepit penismu dengan sangat kuat. Uuuuuuh~.**_

Tak lama, aku dapat balasan lagi.

_**From : Donghae**_

_**Ahahaha. Uuuuh~ Fuck U Hyukie. Aku ingin memasuki mu semalaman nanti. Tak akan ku lepaskan penisku ini dari hole mu. Cha, datanglah ke apartemenku malam ini.**_

_**To : Donghae**_

_**Ahahaha. Arraseo Hae. Sampai ketemu nanti malam.**_

*Skip Time*

Aku tak sabar ke apartemen Donghae. Aku menggunakan setelan kaos dan denim jeans agak pudar warnanya. Setelah sampai di apartemen Donghae, aku naik ke lantai 8 ke kamar apartemen Donghae. Aku menekan bell apartemennya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Donghae membukakan pintu dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku duduk di sofa yang ada di depan tv. Sementara Doghae berjalan masuk dapur. Mungkin menyiapkan minum dan cemilan untuk kami.

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae keluar membawa cemilan dan da gelas minuman. Dari aromanya, aku yakin itu pasti Tequila. Dan, benar saja dugaanku. Dia membawa Tequila.

"chaaa. Ini untukmu."

"gomawo, Hae."

"hehehe. Sebelum melakukan rutinitas, mari kita nyemil dulu. Biar kita tak kelelahan sampai pagi." Kata Donghae sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"yaaak, Hae. Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan terus berteriak memanggil namaku sampai kau benar – benar lelah." Balasku sambil menggoyangkan gelas untuk makin membuatnya panas.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : aku bingung mau lanjutin gimana. Ide ini tiba – tiba langsung menghilang gitu aja. Dan saya sudah buntu. Mianhae.. Cha,, RnR yaaaa...


	2. WARNING! FULL NC!

_**Balesan repiyu**_

Sebelumnya aku mau ucapin Makasih yang uda repiyu di chapter 1 kemaren.

**Haehyukkieberry : **makasih. Ini aku update qaqa. Mian kalau lama updatenya.

**Joy1229 : **hahahaha. Tunggu aja ya qaqa. Mian kalo chapter ini gak hot.

**AnchoFishyMochi : **ne. Gomawo qaqa. Ini update.

**FN : **hahaha. Ne. Mereka emang mesum banget. Kemaren itu benar2 gak bisa dilanjutin qaqa. Mianhae. Ini aku lanjutin.

**ukeHyuk line :** ne qaqa. Sebenarnya ini mau aku bikin oneshoot. Tapi berhubung ideku uda keburu melayang, ya uda akhirnya aku jadiin twoshoot. Dan ini saya nulisnya di kelas pas ada dosen. Jadinya berantakan gini. Gomawo qaqa. Ne. Ini lanjut.

**Jiae-haehyuk :** mianhae. Kemaren uda bener2 buntu. TT_TT eh? 'O' nya ikutan ngeksis qaqa. Ne. Sama – sama qaqa. Makasih juga uda baca FF abalku ini.

**Narty2h0415 :** ini uda lanjut qaqa.

**Abilhikmah : **iya qaqa. Mereka mesum banget. Yadongan tak tau tempat. Ckckckckck

**Guest : **hehehe. Mianhae qaqa. TBC nya pas yang gax tepat ya.

**Fitri : **hehehe. Iya qaqa. Ini uda lanjut.

**Lee ikan : **aaah. Mianhae gax bisa update kilat. :(

**Anon : **oh please. Jangan salahin aku ya qaqa kalo horny. Saya juga gax tau kalau ini bisa buat qaqa horny. Ini update qaqa. :)

**Ismarzukir : **ne qaqa. :)

**Haekhyuklveo :** aaah. Mian ya qaqa. Hehehe. Ne. Ini lanjut qaqa. :)

**SweetyHaeHyuk :** ini uda lanjut qaqa. :)

**urusky clouds** **:** hehehe. :) ini udah lanjut qaqa.

Makasih semua uda sempetin baca dan repiyu. Yaaah, yang gx repiyu juga makasih ya uda baca ff abal ku ini. Ini aku update qaqa. :) selamat membaca.

Tittle : Kisah Lee Hyukjae

Rate : M+

Genre : Gax tau genrenya apa.. :3

Pair : HaeHyuk

Disc : HaeHyuk punya polaris, HaeHyuk juga punya SM, ortunya, dan Super Junior, kalo mau ngeklaim, klaim aja. saya hanya mengklaim KyuMin aja.. #digamparJoyers

Warning : TYPO Berserakan, No edit, Bahasa FULGAR, bahasa gax sesuai EYD, INI HANYA CERITA, mian kalo ada yang tersinggung.

A/N : CHAP INI BAKALAN PENUH ADEGAN NC! KALAU MISALKAN GAK KUAT, BISA LAMBAIKAN TANGAN KE KAMERA. #eeeaaaa. Mian kalau ngebosenin, Kurang hot, atau Yadongnya Gagal bikin Horny. Bangun tidur langsung ngetik ini rasanya sesuatu banget nieh mata.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

_Aku tak sabar ke apartemen Donghae. Aku menggunakan setelan kaos dan denim jeans agak pudar warnanya. Setelah sampai di apartemen Donghae, aku naik ke lantai 8 ke kamar apartemen Donghae. Aku menekan bell apartemennya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Donghae membukakan pintu dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku duduk di sofa yang ada di depan tv. Sementara Doghae berjalan masuk dapur. Mungkin menyiapkan minum dan cemilan untuk kami._

_Tak lama kemudian, Donghae keluar membawa cemilan dan da gelas minuman. Dari aromanya, aku yakin itu pasti Tequila. Dan, benar saja dugaanku. Dia membawa Tequila._

"_chaaa. Ini untukmu."_

"_gomawo, Hae."_

"_hehehe. Sebelum melakukan rutinitas, mari kita nyemil dulu. Biar kita tak kelelahan sampai pagi." Kata Donghae sambil menunjukkan senyumnya._

"_yaaak, Hae. Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan terus berteriak memanggil namaku sampai kau benar – benar lelah." Balasku sambil menggoyangkan gelas untuk makin membuatnya panas._

Chapter 2

**Kisah Lee Hyukjae**

"uuuuch,, banarkah? Aku jadi tak sabar ingin segera memasukimu." Balas Donghae sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya dan merungsut pelan pelan memepet ku.

Aku panas. Wajahku mulai memerah. Aku deg – degan.

'Hey, kenapa aku deg – degan seperti ini, padahal aku sudah pernah bercinta dengan namja beberapa kali.'

"Hyukie, kenapa wajahmu memerah, dan kenapa jantungmu berdegup kencang sekali?" tanya Donghae sok polos kepadaku.

"eeemb.. gwenchanayo, Hae." Aku tak yakin saat mengucapkan ini aku tak gugup.

"benarkah? Kalau begini, apa kau masih akan baik – baik saja?" tanya nya lagi sambil menjilati telingaku seduktif.

"aa aaaaah~. Hae~." Lenguhan pertamaku keluar.

"ne Hyukie, waeyo?" -lagi- dengan sok polos dia menanyakan apa aku baik – baik saja tanpa menghentikan jilatannya.

"eeeeemmhh." Kali ini aku memejamkan mata menikmati jilatan itu.

Setelah puas menjilati telingaku, dengan perlahan Donghae menjilati permukaan leherku. Wajahku semakin memanas. Tak tinggal diam, aku memegang tengkuk Donghae untuk memberitahunya kalau aku meminta lebih.

"Haeee~ aaaah."

Tanpa memperdulikan desahanku, Donghae tetap menjilati permukaan kulit leherku. Tak lupa dia juga meinggalkan jejak kepemilikan di sana sini.

"cukhuup Haaeee~" aku sudah tak tahan. Aku ingin segera bermain sekarang.

"sebentar Hyukie. Pemanasan dulu sebelum ke bagian inti." Kali ini dia meraba ke dua tonjolan kecil yang ada dibalik kaosku.

"akuuuuh su aaah, akuuh ssuuudaaahh aaah,, tak sabaaar Haeee.~" jawabku mendesah karena Donghae memelintir kedua punting ku.

Setelah cukup lama bermain dengan tonjolan kecil itu, Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya. Aku merasa agak kecewa karena tiba – tiba dia berhenti begitu saja. Tapi kekecewaanku tak berlangsung lama setelah Donghae membuka kaosku dan langsung melumat bibirku kasar.

"eeeeuum."

"chamkaman." Aku menghentikan aktivitas Donghae.

"aaah. Wae?" dia menjawab dengan nada kecewa karena aku menghentikan aksinya secara tiba – tiba.

"eeeeuuumb,, Hae, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke kasur saja? Eeeumm,, disini sempit Hae. Aku tak yakin bisa memanjakanmu dan menikmati penismu itu dengan leluasa."

"aah. Kau benar Hyukei. Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita ke kamar." Dia menjawab sambil berdiri.

HUP

Dengan sekali gerakan, dia mengangkatku ala brydal style. Kaosku yang tadi aku biarkan saja di ruang TV. Makanan dan minuman juga kami biarkan disana. TV juga masih menyala. Saat dia menggendongku menuju tempat tidur, tak lupa juga aku menciuminya. Pipinya, bibirnya, juga lehernya. Aku tak mau kalah dengan memberi banyak tanda kepemilikan di leher itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat tidur, Donghae melemparku agak kasar ke ranjang. Aku sedikit meringis karena tersentak kaget. Dan sekarang, dia menindihku, hingga aku merintih kesakitan karena tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Yak, Hae, appo. Uuch, kau berat bodoh."

"Diamlah Hyukie. Nikmati saja."

"eeeuuumb.." kali ini Donghae sudah mendekap bibir milikku dengan kasar. Lumatan – lumatan kasar ia lakukan agar aku mendesah.

"Eeengh. Hae~,," lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibirku disela ciuman ganas kami. Suara kecipak bibir terdengar sangat jelas di ruangan ini.

"Aaaaaaaah,, Haeeeee,," kali ini ia mengecup leher ku lagi.

"Eeeeeeuuuunghhhhh. Haeeeee~" Lenguhan panjang terlontar dari mulutku saat ia memilin – milin nipple kiri ku. Tak lupa gigitan – gigitan lembut ia lakukan untuk menggodaku.

Tangan kanannya sibuk memelintir nipplenya yang satunya. Tak sampai disitu. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur, ia selipkan(?) ke celana ku dan memainkan penisku yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna dari luar celana dalam.

"Ooooh... yeeeach... fuck me Haee~.. aaawh. Emmmmm. Ooooh.. "

Lidah Donghae pindah ke nipple sebelah kanan, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada nipple kiriku tadi.

"ah... yeeeeaaaaachhhh.. uuuuuuuuch..." aku merancau tak jelas atas perlakuannya.

Setelah bosan dengan nipple, Donghae turun ke bawah. Kini giliran pusar ku yang menjadi sasarannya. Lama ia menjilati pusar ku. Dan tangannya kini mulai melepas perlahan celana ku. Setelah terlepas, Donghae membuang celana ku ke sembarang arah. Kepalanya pelahan turun hingga lidahnya juga ikut mengabsen perut bagian bawah ku. Setelah sampai di paha ku yang terbuka lebar, ia menelusupkan kepalanya di depan penis dan single hole ku. Menyesap aroma khas penis ku lebih dalam dan ia juga menggesekkan hidungnya di pangkal penis yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana dalam.

"eeeerrrrrggggh.. ayooo Hae,,aaaaahh buuuukaaaa sekaraaang,,, eeeuuuuunghhhh. Hisshaaaaapph.. jhiiilaaaath.. aaaarrrgh.. maaaan-aaaah jaakaaan diaaaa..." desah ku erotis.

Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati – hati, Donghae membuka celana dalam ku. Dan kini mengacung dengan tegaknya bak tiang bendera tujuh belasan (lebay deh) penis ku. Bersih, kulitnya yang mulus, bau khasnya, bulu yang lumayan lebat. Selain itu juga menampakkan single hole ku yang berwarna pink, sempit, dan berkedut minta diisi.

Donghae mulai memainkan penis ku dan tangan satunya memainkan single hole ku.

"aaaaaaarrrrggggh... yeeeaaach... fuck me Haeeeh.." Desah ku keenakan.

Donghae mulai mengulum penis ku. Dihisapnya pelan – pelan. Tak lupa juga jilatan dari pangkal penis nya sampai ke puncak penis nya. Bermain dengan lubang kecil di puncak penis itu. Lidahnya iya goyang – goyangkan di lubang kecil itu seakan meminta masuk. Kepala mulai maju mundur dengan cepat. Setelah itu, dia turun kembali. Kini dia memainkan twinsball ku. Menjilati, mengemutnya, dan menggigit kecil. Rasa nikmat mulai menjalar ke tubuh ku.

Puas dengan twinsball, kini lidah Donghae turun ke single hole ku. Yeach. Hole yang sangat indah. Berwarna pink dan berkedut – kedut. Dengan seduktif, ia menjilati pinggir – pinggir dinding hole ku.

"yeeeaach. Damn. Haeee~,fuck me noooouwwh... sssshhhhhh... aaaaaahhh.. ini-aaaah sungguuuh ini saaang-haaat niikmhaaat. Aaaaggghhh." Rancau ku.

Tak lupa tangan nya mengocok penis ku dengan tempo yang tak lumayan pelan. Membuat ku tambah merancau tak karuan. Lidah Donghae mengobok – obok(?) hole ke. Meminta akses agar lidahnya bisa masuk lebih dalam dan mengecap rasa gurihnya.

Tak berapa lama Donghae menjilati hole ku dan mengocok penisku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin menyembur dari juniorku.

"aarrrggggghhhhhhh, Haeeeee, leeeb...hiiiihh cheeep...cheppaaat.. aaaarrrghhh... a... aaaahkuuuu... maaaauu.. aaaaaaaaaaaarggggghhhhhh!"

CROOT

CROOT

CROOT

Sperma ku muncrat sampai ke dada. Dan sebagian meleleh di tangan Donghae. Manis. Cairan ku sangat manis –menurut Donghae- . Ia lalu berdiri di depan ku dan menjilati jarinya yang berlumuran sperma. Di jilatinya jari itu dengan seduktif dan sexy.

"eeeuuum. Mashita. Manis, gurih, nikmat." Monolognya. Tak lupa ia juga menjilati semua sperma yang muncrat ke dada ku tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

"Hyukie, kau curang. Kau sudah orgasme, sedangkan aku masih mengenakan pakaianku. Uch.. disini sesak. Apa kau siap mendapat sodokan dari benda yang besar, panjang, berurat, tapi lembut milikku ini?" Bisik nya seduktif di telinga ku. Aku tak peduli. Aku masih terengah setelah orgasme hebat yang ku alami. Tapi Donghae masih menunggu ku.

Lalu setelah dirasa cukup tenang, aku langsung duduk di hadapan penis Donghae yang masih tertutup dua lapisan kain. Aku mulai merabanya dari luar. Setelah cukup meraba, aku membuka seluruh celana Donghae. Dan,, taraaa.

Penis besar, panjang, berurat tapi tetap lembut mengacung di depan mataku. Aku menelan salivaku melihat penisnya. Aaaah. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika penis ini menyodok ku sampai hole ku sobek. Uch. Tanpa basa – basi lagi, aku menggenggam penis Donghae dengan erat membuat sang empu mendesah keenakan.

"aaah,, ayo hisap Hyukieeh~."

Aku menciumi puncak penis itu. Menggesek – gesekkan lidahku pada lubang kecil di ujung penis itu seperti yang Donghae lakukan tadi padaku. Mengulum penis yang hanya masuk sebagian saja dengan erotis. Aku gerakkan kepalaku maju mundur dengan cepat. Kuputar – putar juga kepalaku agar bibirku yang menyentuh kulit penisnya berasa seperti mengurutnya. Tangan kananku memegang sebagian penis yang tak muat di dalam mulutku dan mengocoknya cepat. Tangan kiriku memainkan twinsball nya yang menggantung indah. Mengelus – elus, meraba – raba, dan sedikit menekan – nekannya.

"aaaarghh! Yeeach! FUUUCK! Hyuuukieeeh,, kaaa...uuuuuhh, ssshuuung,...gguuuuh piiin thaaaarggghh... yeeeaaach.. tatap aku Hyuuk." Rancau nya tak jelas.

Wajah ku memerah. Pipi yang menggembung karena penuh dengan penis nya, rambutku berantakan tak berbentuk, keringat yang terlihat di dahinya. Oooh,, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah dan sempurna.

Tiba – tiba saja, Donghae menarik penisnya. Aku mendesah kecewa karena kehilangan mainan baruku yang nikmat.

"waeeeee?" Protes ku.

"aku ingin memasukimu segera. Aku ingin melepaskan cairanku didalam hole sempit dan berkedut milikmu itu." Jawab Donghae seduktif.

Ia lalu membimbing ku naik ke atas penisnya. Kali ini ia ingin mencoba UKE ON TOP. Aku dengan nakal menggesek – gesekkan penisnya pada single hole ku. Kemudian dengan cepat mendudukinya.

Jleeeb!

"aaaarghhhhh." aku berteriak keras saat penis Donghae masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole ku. Ia memegang pinggang ku untuk membantuku bergerak.

"ooooouuuuch.. yeeaaach.. shit." Rancau ku ketika penis nya keluar masuk hole ku. Bergesekan dengan dinding hole ku. Uuuch. Rasanya sungguh sangat nikmat.

"FUUUUCK! Sungguh sangaat seeeemhpiit.. aaaah.. sssshhhhh.." balas Donghae. Ketika ia mengeluarkan penisnya, hole ku berkedut dan rasanya hole itu menghisap penisnya.

"aaaaaaarrrggghh. Thereee." teriakku ketika aku berhasil menumbukkan penis Donghae dengan sweet spot ku. Lagi. Aku menumbukkan penis nya ke titik terdalamku. Ia hanya mengerjap – erjapkan matanya menikmati cengkeraman hole ku.

Donghae memegang pinggangku. Memundurkan penisnya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja di dalam hole ku. Lalu menghentakkan keras dan kasar.

"aaaasssssh. Yeeeaaaach... fuck meeeeh... ssssshhh.. deepeeeer.."

"mmmhhhh.. ini saanghaat sempiithhhh dan nikmaaaathhh." Rancau Donghae keenakan.

Masuk lagi, keluar lagi. Masuk lagi, keluar lagi.

Aku yang dari tadi mengocok penisku sendiri merancau nikmat. Tak terasa aku mengocoknya dengan cepat sekarang.

"aaaah,,Haeeeh,, akuuu maa,, aaaah.. maaaaauh kee luuuaaar." Kata ku yang hampir mencapai orgasme.

"bersaamaaaaah.. aaaaah.. aakuu jughaa, aaaarggh,, di dalam yaa Mingggh." Balas Donghae.

"nggggghhhhhhh."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Haaaaaaeeeeh/Hyuuuuuukieh." Teriak ku dan Donghae bersamaan.

CROOT!  
CROOT!  
CROOT!

Sperma ku menyembur di dada ku dan Donghae. Sedangkan sperma Donghae menyembur kedalam tubuh ku. Hangat. Nikmat. Lelah. Itulah yang ku rasakan saat ini. Suara deru nafas kami terdengar memenuhi kamar.

Setelah pergulatan hebat itu, aku tertidur tanpa peduli keadaan diriku, dan Donghae membersihkan dirinya. Sungguh. Itu pergulatan hebat yang pernah aku lakukan selama ini. Penis pnjang, besar dan berurat Donghae serasa merobek hole ku.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun dengan badan pegal – pegal. Uuuuuch. Sungguh sangat sakit. Selain badanku, hole ku juga sangat perih. Ya walaupun tak seperih saat aku pertama kali di anal oleh namja. Aku merasa hangat. Karena aku tak memakai apa – apa saat aku tidur.

Ku lihat orang yang tidur di sebelahku. Keadaanya hampir sama denganku. Yaa walaupun tak seberantakan keadaanku. Dia juga tak memakai apa – apa saat tidur. Kupandangi wajah teduh Donghae saat dia tidur. Sangat damai. Seperti seorang bocah lima tahun yang sedang tidur nyenyak. Aku terkikik geli melihat nya. Tanpa sadar aku membelai pipinya. Perlahan. Tapi sayang. Sang empu ternyata membuka matanya karena tidur nyenyaknya merasa terganggu.

"eeeungg, Hyukieh~" katanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya dan duduk perlahan menyandar kepala kasur.

"ne, Hae."

"pagi Hyukieh,, CHUU~" dengan tiba – tiba dan sangat cepat ia menciumku.

"eemmpp,, emmmpp" aku menepuk – nepuk dadanya.

Dia pun menyudahi ciumannya walaupun dengan terpaksa.

"yaaaaak. Jangan seenaknya menciumku." Kataku kesal.

"hehehe. Morning kiss babeeeh."

"aiiiiish. CHUUUU~" tanpa sadar dan sangat membahayakanku, aku menciumnya kembali. Dan aku segera melepaskan bibirku.

Donghae menyeringai.

"Hyukie, kau membuat Hae junior bangun." Katanya sambil menunjuk tonjolan di bawah sana.

"oo oooww"

"kau tau apa artinya Hyukie?" ia menyikap selimut yang dari tadi menutuupi bagian bawah kami.

"yaaaaaaaaak. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Andwaeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Sejak kejadian itu, aku dan Donghae menjadi semakin akrab dan selalu terlihat bersama. Intensitas kita berhubungan sex juga jadi semakn sering. Dia juga sering menemuiku di sekolah seni tempat ku bekerja. Yang paling membuatku terkesan, ternyata dia jago nge dance. Dan tak jarang murid – murid ku juga menyuruhku melakukan couple dance bersamanya.

Setelah berapa lama kami dekat, tumbuh rasa cinta diantara kami. Kalian tahu, dia itu ternyata sangat romantis. Dia menyiapkan liburan ke Paris untuk kami berdua saat dia akan menyatakan cintanya. Sesampainya di Paris, kejutan lain pun telah ia siapkan. Dibawah menara Eifel, dia melamarku. Oooh, sungguh. Itu sangat romantis dan membuatku terharu.

Tanpa ragu, aku menerima pinangan itu. Dan pada akhirnya, kami meniikah di Paris juga. Hey hey, tak perlu aku ceritakan lah gimana malam pertama kami, hehehe. Pasti kalian sudah pada tau.

Cha, Hey hey. Cukup itu saja ya yang bisa aku ceritakan. Itu hanya sepenggal kecil kisahku. Sekarang aku harus menunaikan tugasku. Kalian tahu, dari tadi Donghae ku yang lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan itu sudah merengek minta jatah malamnya. Heuh, aku harus segera menurutinya supaya aku besok bisa berjalan normal. Pay pay, doakan semoga kami dapat momongan lagi yaah.

.

.

.

FIN

Ini sumpah. Gaje banget. Aku gak tau mesti bikin yang kayak gimana. Aku hanya kepikiran kayak gini. Mian kalau kurang Hot, mian kalo kurang greget, mian kalo kurang greget. Saya bingung. :( repiyu repiyu laaah.


End file.
